Girl Meets Junior Year
by kingofthebirds-wren
Summary: It's been 4 years since Riley, Farkle, Lucas and Maya are now in their Junior Year of High School. Lucas has seemingly had it all, but deep down he's hiding something from his best friends, something that will change everything. Warning: Contains Slash. Past!Lucaya, contains triggers such as violence, self-harm and sexuality (but no sexual content) also homosexuality (MxM).


**Girl Meets Junior Year**

 _It's been 4 years since Riley and Lucas and Maya met each other on the Subway for the first time. After that, everything else was history. But now Riley, Maya, Lucas, Farkle and Zay are juniors in High School, if they were confused before, it's about to get ten times harder as secrets are revealed and friendships are tested. While his friends seem to be fine, Lucas has had a hell of a roller coaster._

 _Note: This story is all about Lucas. But it still does take place in the High School where they all go. The others will feature in scattered POV chapters, but keep in mind that it is all about Lucas._

 _Rated T for high school drama, language, violence, confused teenage sexuality and instances of self-harm and angst. AU, canon up until Girl Meets Texas (part 3). There will be slash, but will be with an OC, if I even decide to give Lucas an LI, I wanted to make this story about the coming out rather than the romance. Even then, I don't think there will be any sexual content._

 ** _I own nothing, everything is owned by ABC Family and Disney Channel._**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Bittersweet Symphony**

Riley Matthews was happy, well as happy as a junior in High School with her father as her History slash English Teacher could be. She had gotten over Lucas and was happy just being single. She told herself enough times that she was over him that she believed it, because really, her life was filled to the brim with melodrama that almost felt like she was being followed by cameras.

Maya Hart was content, her and Riley had had little spats that almost seemed like she was falling out with Riley, but after everything they had been through, she still had a sister. Huckleberry Friar was still there, but they tended to chill out towards each other, but really his accent was enough for her to make him feel inadequate if not uncomfortable. His misery both caused her pleasure and excitement.

Farkle Minkus was basically still an odd duck, he had broken up with Smackle when she moved to Switzerland and after trying to commit to a long distance relationship, she revealed she had cheated on him with another robot name Fritz. He quickly got over her though.

And then there was Lucas Friar, Mr. Moral Compass himself. Lucas seemed to have everything together. But he felt he was living three separate lives, one at home, one at school and another at the summer camp he worked at with Farkle and Riley. People didn't know that he kept himself up at night worried about what would happen if people found out. What Riley would think of him, he still cared about her more than anyone, even if it was strictly platonic.

"Hey Lucas. Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, what's up Maya?"

"How does it feel to be so perfect Pink wrote a song about you?"

"I don't think Pink wrote a song about me. Besides, I like Carrie Underwood better."

"Oh Huckleberry, you make it so easy. You might as well show pictures of your self, riding a bull in stirrups. Oh would you look at that. I have a picture of them on my phone." Maya said, she still enjoyed making Lucas suffer for her own enjoyment.

"Maya, don't."

"What can I say, I like the role I play in the universe. I am so good at it."

"You mean being a bitch?" Lucas said. He held his hands over his mouth as soon as he said it. "Maya, I'm sorry I didn't mean too…"

"Yes you did. And it's true, I am. But no one is allowed to call me that unless I say I they can. So go fuck yourself Lucas, it might be the only way it happens. " Maya sneered as she walked away. Lucas immediately regretted what he said to her. Him and Maya had, at least to Lucas they did, an amiable break-up in the end of Sophomore Year. But apparently Maya didn't feel the same; she had somehow gained an attitude that made the Old Maya look like a kind sweet warm hearted girl.

Lucas followed her to the bathroom but he was stopped but someone he had been avoiding since he got back from Camp Foxwood.

"Marco, wh-what are you doing here?"

"Lucas, hey. I got transferred here. I didn't know you went here."

* * *

Cory Matthews was kind of terrified. Of all the people he turned out to be like; it was Mr. Feeny, who was still around, even if George Feeny was the greatest man he had ever met, who wasn't related to him. He just never imagined that he would become his teacher. But he enjoyed it, getting to follow his daughter through High School. But he would stop there, no way was he following Riley to College, he drew the line there. He overheard two students talking to each other.

"…Look, Marco; what happened during the summer. I was just confused."

"You kissed me, Lucas, remember?"

"I'm not even gay."

"As if, Friar. Face it: you're into guys. Maybe more so than girls, but you definitely are not confused. Grow the fuck up. I don't do closet cases." Marco said condescendingly as he stormed off.

Cory saw the look on Lucas' face; it was a look of pure devastation. It was fear, it was anger and it was above all, confusion, as if the world had just ended. Lucas had become basically like a third son to him, since his own father wasn't always there in the way a father should be. Mr. Friar was about as scary as a father got. He had moved unexpectedly to New York 2 years ago, when Lucas was a freshman.

Cory remembered that Lucas was excited for all of three seconds, until his father began to pressure him to be perfect.

Lucas turned around and saw Cory staring at him. Lucas began to panic. His breathing picked up. And he felt his heart rate rise rapidly.

"Lucas…" Cory said as the bell rang. Students began filing out.

"Please, sir. Don't tell anyone." He said shakily. Cory backed up into his class as Lucas followed. Slowly other students began to file in.

* * *

Riley Matthews wasn't an idiot. Like, she was overly perky and she saw the world in sunshine and rainbows and lollipops. But she never saw how that was a bad thing. She saw how Lucas was nervously looking around the room, as though something bad was going to happen. She saw how Missy Bradshaw had been glaring daggers at Maya all day. But most of all she saw that Farkle was trying hard not to take over, with every muscle in his body. Farkle learned this in Freshman year that

Cory had written one word on the board: "OTHER".

"All throughout history, the word Other has been used to describe something or someone who doesn't belong. From Imperial Rome to the New Milenium: Others are described as being different, off beat, not like how society likes people to be. Who can tell me a group that is identified as Other?" Cory said.

"Women." Maya said, glaring back at Lucas.

"Very good, Maya. Care to explain."

"Why is it okay for men to be confident in their sexuality where as women are called sluts and whores for liking a guy or dating more than one guy? Guys are celebrated for their sexual conquests whereas if a girl so much as has sex with a guy once she's automatically labeled a slut."

"You would know all about that, wouldn't you Hart."

"Miss. Bradford, thank you for that but you have just gotten yourself a weeks' worth of detention. Good answer Maya. Anyone else: Lucas, name a group that has been called the Other."

"Sir, I don't feel comfortable with answering that question…"

"Gay people, Dad." Riley said answering over Lucas. She heard people sneer and giggle at the mere mention of it, like the immature people they were.

"Good job, Riley. Riley's right, we live in a heteronormative world. A world that tells us if you are anything but straight, you don't belong. But in the Western World, more and more people are open to acceptance of the LGBTQIA community."

"Gay people are gross." One person said out loud. It was Brittany, a friend of Missy's. She was the head of the Prayer group. She was known for being completely close-minded. Lucas complained about her all the time, saying she gave Christians a bad name: Riley now saw why. Riley saw Lucas bury his head in his hands.

"Well first of all, they are going to hell. It's not natural, The Bible says…"

"The Bible says a lot of things, Brittany." Lucas spoke up.

"Actually, homosexuality is found in nature, in almost 1500 or so species." Farkle piped up.

"It's not real love."

"Who the hell do you think you are telling people what real love is, Brittany?"

"Mr. Friar! Okay, while this is a good subject to talk about, this isn't U.S Politics, it's History… Lucas, I would like to speak with you after class."

Riley saw that Brittany had started fake crying to her friends. She was so fake, but people ate out of her hand like she was the Queen of England. She also saw the way Lucas looked, his chest flared with rage and anger. If Brittany were a guy, Lucas probably would have lost his cool completely. Riley had seen how angry Lucas looks, and he was definitely one of the scariest things he had ever seen.

* * *

"The point that I was trying to make was, that the term Others is only effective if people let it. You're homework for this weekend is to pair up and do a report on a point in Human history where humans have persecuted others for being Other." Riley immediately went up to Lucas.

"Partners?"

"Um…yeah."

"Rils, what about me?" Maya piped up.

"You can be with Farkle."

"I don't want to be with Farkle, I want to be your partner…"

"Then you can be with Lucas…"

"I don't wanna be with Saddle Up Sally…"

"Well you have a choice of Farkle or no one."

"Why can't we be partners, Riley?"

"Because I need to talk to Lucas about something…" Lucas felt a panicky feeling in his stomach.

"Mr. Friar, a word please…"

"I'll talk to you guys later." Lucas said. Maya gave him the finger and Cory pretended he didn't see it.

* * *

The rest of the class cleared out and headed to Lunch. Lucas sat down and stared at Mr. Matthews until he broke down.

"Lucas it's going to be okay…" Cory tried to say. Comforting the scared boy in front of him.

"No, it's not sir. I can't be… Okay? I just can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I just can't be. My dad would kill me."

"Did you lead Maya on?"

"No…"

"Did you ever have feelings for Maya or my daughter?"

"Yes I did, but… No, never mind…" He said. Thinking it wouldn't be a good idea to tell this to his teacher.

"But what? Lucas, you know you can talk to me about anything. I'm your teacher, but you are also one of Riley's best friends and if she cares about you, then so do I."

"It would change everything. I wouldn't be the All American Boy anymore. Riley and Maya wouldn't look at me the same way. It would make everything different."

"Who says it has to change anything. And if I know my daughter she wouldn't bat an eye what so ever, that girl loves you more than anyone I have ever met. As for Maya, she might feel like you used her, but she's strong, that one. She'd get over it. You don't have to be anyone but yourself; Mr. Friar. Now go to lunch. I have papers to grade for 10th grade English and most of the class can barely tell the difference between a acronym and a synonym."

* * *

Lucas walked out. He went to his lunchtable with his best friends. He tried to feign happiness, something Riley immediately picked up on. Something happened and now Lucas changed from the loveable cowboy who did anything for his friends to a sad little ball of angst.

Riley wanted _her_ Lucas back. Maya was distant too, but she manged to hide it better than Lucas did. She had one thing on her mind, not to let anyone find out.

Riley and Lucas announced they were going to the library, and Farkle Minkus being of sound mind and observation turned to Maya and asked her what was going on.

"Okay, spill Maya."

"Watch it Farkle…"

"You're about as happy as a lost child right now… what happened?"

"I'm late." Maya said, holding her stomach. Farkle realized what she meant and hugged her.

* * *

 _So, what did you think? I appreciate comments, helpful suggestions and constructive_ _criticism._

 _Other then that if you don't have anything nice to type, don't type it at all._


End file.
